This is the road to ruinAnd we're starting at the end
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Daisy is still set on her mission. Now, if everyone could refer from trying to stop her that's be great! Sequel to Dust & Diamonds.


**I'm back! With plot! Yay, me! Anyway, second part of the Cracked AU is finally here and it took me only what? Five months! Huge thanks and a hug goes out to Stargazerdaisy for doing an amazing work with editing this! I usually don't use betas unless one of my closest friends is available (I feel very protective of my work, shut up!) but Daisy absolutely nailed this and I'm very happy I asked her for help! To Tori, this ties up with you gift so you better read it! And would you look at that? It's semi canon!**

* * *

She felt a slight pull at her navel as she landed and Daisy took a few staggering steps **,** trying not to fall flat on her face. Coulson's words swam around in her mind, never letting her go **,** even for just a brief second. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that there was a universe, maybe more than just one, where Grant Ward was everything she had wanted him to be.

She thought back to the nights they spend at the BUS together **;** the times she almost let herself go and become one with him. All the kisses, all the lies, the backstabbing, what he became after Agent 33 died. Sometimes she could lock her feelings up and ignore them. Pretend like he never existed, like she didn't hope, even for a single moment, that maybe they were meant to be. Then other times **,** what they were came back full force and brought her to her knees. It only served to spark her desire for revenge more. Against whom? She had no idea anymore.

The room she found herself in was dark **;** the only light coming from the hallway and she could barely see her own nose. She reached around blindly until she found the switch and turned the lights on. When her eyes fell on the framed photograph at the top of a huge oak desk **,** Daisy bentover and retched in the small bin resting by her feet.

Who the fuck was messing with her like that?

"Bloody hell **,** " a familiar voice hissed from the doorway and her gaze snapped up to meet Fitz's.

~oOo~

Her eyes were trained still on the photograph of another version of her and Ward, wrapped around each other. The diamond ring she wore in the picture caught the light just the right way to make clear what kind of photograph this was and Daisy felt her stomach roll again. The smile on her face remind ed her of nothing from her current self. It was carefree and peaceful. Ward looked nothing like the 'thing' she left behind either. His eyes were kinder and his smile matched the girl's in the photograph.

It nauseated her.

"You don't seem surprised to see me **,** " she broke off the silence **.** and Fitz looked up from his tablet **,** his fingers stilling for a moment.

"That's because I'm not **,** " h e shrugged finally pushing the gadget to the side. "Believe it or not you're not the first weird thing I've dealt with." His eyes bore into hers and Daisy felt herself almost break under his gaze.

"So, in this reality I'm married to Grant Ward?" s he finally said **,** ignoring the question in the other man's eyes. "When did that happen?"

"Would it make you less inclined to murder your, I mean, the other Ward?" h e asked **,** anger lacing his words. Daisy had filled Fitz in, hoping he'd understand and help her **,** but she had run into a wall. Her once friend wasn't so inclined to help her see her mission through.

"Probably not **,** " s he admitted **,** shrugging off the accusation behind his words. There was no way in hell anyone would convince her otherwise. In order to get rid of Ward in her timeline **,** she had to eliminate him from any possible universe. Even if it cost Daisy her own life too.

" Then I don't think it would matter. " His voice took a tone Daisy had never heard from Fitz before, at least the Fitz in her world. Cold and calculated, maybe a little mocking too.

"It's just weird seeing them without feeling-"

"Something for Ward?" H e cut her off and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Repulsed **,** " Daisy correct ed him. After what Ward did in her world, after the way he ruined everything, the only thing she could feel was repulsed. "The Ward I know is a monster."

"See," Fitz rose from his seat and started passing before her **.** " Y ou keep saying that **,** but you can't just barge in and expect me, us, to believe you."

"My Ward _is_ a monster, Fitz **,** " s he repeated. "He maimed and destroyed everything good around him. Without even a single care!"

"But that happen in your reality **,** " Fitz reminded her. "You can't just hop from one world to the next for your own personal vendetta." Theoretically he had talked about time travel a lot with Jemma, but they didn't have any proof that it was possible. At least not until now. But no matter how amazing this was **,** he couldn't let Daisy run around trying to kill any version of Ward she could find. Fitz knew better than to mess with time, that was one thing that should always stay the same.

"Is this what you think it is?" s he snapped **,** sitting up too. "A personal vendetta?" s he spat venomously. "If I have a chance to fix this, to live in a world without Grant Ward…" Her words held so much hate it made Fitz's stomach turn. He wasn't used to hearing Skye, Daisy, or whoever , talk about Grant Ward like that.

Skye, his Skye, was absolutely head over heels for Ward. Both of them were Fitz's best friends and he had watched them tie their lives together a few weeks ago. He took video while they slow danced for the first time as a married couple, teased Ward endlessly for crying a little, and kept slipping shots toward Coulson because the older man couldn't handle seeing the girl he thought of as a daughter growing up. This was his family **.** Fitz couldn't accept so easily that in another time and another place they had fallen apart like that.

"Then you'll be exactly where you started **,** " h e said. "You can't fix something that isn't broken. If multiple universes exist, each one is set on a specific outcome **,** no matter how much we desire to change it. Some things can't and shouldn't be change d; f or the better of everyone involved."

"I know this is hard for you to understand," Daisy grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "But I have to do this **,** " s he whispered gently, as if sensing the turn his thoughts had gotten.

"If you do this Skye, or whatever your bloody name is," h e tried to explain to her one last time. "You risk more than your pride."

"You still don't get it **!** " She threw her arms in the air, giving up on making him see that this was the only way.

"Neither do you **,** " Fitz shot back. "I might not understand why you're doing this, but I still won't let you harm them. Do you even know how time travel works?" h e asked **,** annoyed. "Messing around with time like that? Even if the multiverse is real, nothing says that killing one version of Ward will eliminate the rest of them. What you will succeed in is to just take a husband, a brother **,** or a friend from his loved ones because someone hurt you once upon a time."

"It's not like-" she tried to say but he cut her off.

"It's exactly like that!" Fitz yelled, his anger finally getting the better of him. "My Skye and Ward got married three weeks ago after being together for years. They both had rough lives and finally found peace and love in each other. I will not let you hurt them in any way, shape or form. So please, leave."

"Leo **,** " s he tried to take a step closer but his cold gaze wouldn't let her. "Fitz, I'm sorry." Her words were sincere but she had no idea why. "I have to do this **,** " s he repeated softly, her face hardening again as everything the Ward in her universe did came back.

"I won't pretend I understand **,** " Fitz crossed his arms over his chest. "But it's not my problem either. You're not welcome here. I'm going to leave this room, go find Jemma, and pretend this didn't happen. I sincerely hope you'll find what you want, Skye."

Fitz doesn't know she's not Skye anymore **,** and it shouldn't bother her that much **,** but using her old name stings more than a slap on the face. Daisy doesn't have time to correct him, to tell him she's not that girl anymore and that her anger is justified **,** because he's already out of the 's been left alone in a familiar yet unknown place all at once.

For a brief moment she wondered about her plan, about if what she wanted to do it and if Coulson and Fitz were right. But then she remembered all the victims she left back home and she knew that killing Ward was the only way to go. Fitz gave her one good advice though **;** killing any version of Ward would be useless if they weren't connected with each other. Her Ward was a monster **,** but the rest of his incarnations were innocent.

She needed to find the Ward from her timeline and take him out before he turned into that...thing. With that in mind **,** she set new coordinates on the watch wrapped it around her wrist.


End file.
